Cameron Mahkent (New Earth)
Real Name: Cameron Mahkent Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Criminal Legal Status: Cameon Mahkent is a citizen of the United States with a criminal record. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former member of Injustice Unlimited; one-time member of the Suicide Squad; current member of the Injustice Society Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Persistent exposure to the cold gun once used by his father, Joar Mahkent, prompted a metabolic change in Cameron's body chemistry granting him powers of temperature control and ice generation. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Icicle (Joar Mahkent) (father, deceased); Donald Mahkent (stepbrother, deceased); Doyle Christie (nephew); James Christie (nephew) First Appearance: Infinity Inc. #34 History Cameron became the second Icicle shortly before joining the Wizard's Injustice Unlimited group, who fought both the Global Guardians and Infinity, Inc. After he engaged in battle against the Star-Spangled Kid, S.T.R.I.P.E. and Starman, he joined the new Injustice Society at the invitation of Johnny Sorrow, who released him from his prison cell. During Stealing Thunder he helped the JSA against Ultra-Humanite. Cameron doesn't care about his father's Golden age villainous legacy. He became a villain, not because of legacy, but because he's not a nice guy. He is a far more ruthless foe than his predecessor. He has recently begun a relationship with his teammate, the Tigress. One Year Later, he was approached by Mirror Master to join the Suicide Squad for a mission. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 175 lbs (79.37 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: White Skin: White Unusual Features: Being a Metahuman, Cameron Mahkent's skin has an albino pigmentation. Powers Known Powers: Unlike his father, Cameron Mahkent has no need for a 'cold gun', as he has somehow internalized the ability to freeze objects and people or to lower the temperature of a room or other area. This ability unintentionally gave his skin an albino pigment. Icicle can lower the ambient temperature of his immediate vicinity to several hundred degrees below zero. Known Abilities: Cameron Mahkent is an above average hand-to-hand combatant. Strength Level: Cameron Mahkent possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in moderate, regular exercise Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The original Icicle was created by writer Robert Kanigher. The second Icicle was created by Roy Thomas, Dann Thomas and Todd McFarlane. Trivia * A pastiche of the Icicle named Dr. Blizzard appeared on the season one Justice League episode known as "Legends". Actor Corey Burton provided the voice for Dr. Blizzard. Recommended Readings * Infinity, Inc. #34-36, 51-53 * JSA #9-10, 16-17, 33-37 * JSA Classified #5-8 * Secret Origins of Super-Villains 80-Page Giant #1 * Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. #0 Related Articles * Icicle (Joar Mahkent) * Icicle appearances list * Infinity, Inc. External Links * Icicle article at Wikipedia * Icicle biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * None ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Injustice Society members Category:Justice Society villains Category:Injustice League III members Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Suicide Squad members Category:White Hair Category:White Skin Category:Cryokinesis